Happy birthday Sasuke!
by ButaLove
Summary: Sasuke's birthday tomorrow and Sakura plans to take him to the festival later on. What will happen? Oneshot SASUSAKU, Sasuke birthday special! Limited edition, hehe. BTW HAPPY BDAY SASUKE KUN!


A/N: Have fun reading! Pls. read my other stories too! Don't forget to review afterwards. I made this in memory of Sasuke-kun's birthday! Happy birthday Sasuke! Have fun reading.

I revised it a bit and fixed it up. I hope this is much better than the one before! If some of them sound a bit OOC, I am really sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but having a guy like Sasuke along is a whole different story!

* * *

**Happy Birthday Sasuke!**

It was raining hard outside as the young Uchiha stared outside his window. It was night time at the apartment of Sasuke. "Great, it's my birthday tomorrow.

"Too much trouble with my fan girls again just like last year. Annoying…" He was staring on the ceiling as he was lying down on his bed. His hands rested behind his head.

Sasuke was thinking about the day tomorrow. Since it was a weekend and it was his birthday. No missions but a free day, which won't be so free since there will be fan girls chasing Sasuke around which will make him very busy. 'And Sakura won't really be any different…' he thought, inwardly.

Suddenly, Sasuke's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked the person on the other line. It sounded like a feminine voice, much like Sakura's!

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke knew that it was Sakura's voice on the other line and he began to wonder why she called since it was getting late.

"Sakura? Why'd you call?"

"Umm...well, I know that you're going to be busy tomorrow since it's your birthday and I figured that you're fan girls will be here early so I was wondering if..."

"If what?" He said coldly.

"Well, maybe if I woke up early tomorrow, I can pick you up early so you can avoid you're fan girls early in the morning." Sasuke thought for a moment, 'nothing bad can go wrong, I guess.'

"Fine." He answered plainly so Sakura wouldn't get the idea of them hanging out or something.

"Great! I'll come there at 4:30am. Sorry if it's too early for you but we have to be early to avoid all of them. Bye and Good Night!" With that Sakura Hung up well, not in the rude manner or anything. Sasuke didn't even get to say 'bye' but it's not like, he would anyways.

Sasuke placed the phone down and went to bed. He was kind of excited for tomorrow so he slept early especially since 4:30am is very early. He fell asleep in the dark and silenced night. The only thing you can hear is the tapping of light rain touching the window sill of his bedroom.

Sasuke's birthday (Today)...

'KNOCK, KNOCK!'

Sasuke woke up by the annoying sound of the door being banged for about the 30th time already. 'Don't tell me that those annoying fan girls are up early!'

It was 4:20am, just time for Sasuke to prepare for Sakura coming to pick him up. He went to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed his teeth and changed his clothes. He wore his normal shirt, the blue one, and white shorts. When he was done he heard a light tap on the window. When he approached it, he saw Sakura sitting on a branch near the window.

Sasuke opened the window and climbed out. "Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

"Morning" He looked at her. She was wearing her normal clothes, red dress with cycling shorts.

"Let's go!" Sakura smiled at him beamingly as she stood up.

"Go where?" Sasuke was wondering where she would take her. He sat down beside Sakura on the tree branch that stood outside his window.

"Well, since now that you're out and all...There's a festival later in memory of the third's death (A/N: not his death anniversary) and..." She sort of blushed and looked at the floor.

**Sakura's POV**

'What am I thinking? I was stupid to believe that Sasuke would say yes if I asked him to take me to the festival later on. I mean like, he has his fan girls who are much prettier than me.' She just looked at the ground and kept thinking about it. She felt like crying but she was brave and knew better than that.

**Normal POV**

He stood up. Sakura looked at him with surprise.

"Fine. I'll take you to the festival, only for now." Sasuke said in his monotone so it wasn't really obvious how he felt but he did feel a bit happy about the whole idea of this.

Sakura smiled then nodded. So, after that, they jumped from each rooftop trying to avoid Sasuke's fan girls. They finally stopped and jumped back down. They saw Ino and Shikamaru together.

"Ah, forehead-girl!" She saw beside Sakura was her all-time crush of her life, Sasuke. Ino gave an evil glare at Sakura but before that, she…

"SASUKE-KUN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You want to go with me later on? I mean, it doesn't look like you are going out with---forehead-girl…" She gave an insulting shiver at Sakura. It made her vein twitch.

"Hi Ino-pig!" Sakura was really happy she was Sasuke and that they stumbled into Ino so she could see that Sasuke was hanging out with her... Well, not really hanging out but close enough. She found it very hard to contain her anger at Ino but being with Sasuke and rubbing it in her face was so much better

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SASUKE AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" Sakura didn't even bother to answer that question.

Ino was very mad yet surprised. Shikamaru was just there, slouching, pretending that nothing was happening.

Sakura knew that Sasuke didn't want Ino, or anybody to know that they were going to hang out so Sakura tried to change the topic.

"Why are you with Shikamaru?" It was a success! She was able to change the topic.

"Well, Shikamaru told me that he was bored and had nothing to do today so I was planning to take him to the festival later." Ino hoped that Sakura wouldn't get the wrong idea but Sakura knew her friend too well.

"Really? Sounds more like a date to me?" Sakura teased Ino.

"Shut up! Let's go Shika-kun." Ino grabbed Shikamaru's hand and dragged him around the town.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he followed.

"Those two are so funny…" She gave a mischievous grin. "…and she even called him… 'Shika-kun.'"

Ino heard this and made her twitch with annoyance. As soon as she heard this, she grasped Shikamaru's hand tightly and dragged him with her. She dashed off very quickly, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

Sasuke-kun, can I go home first and change?" Sakura giggled then looked at Sasuke.

"Whatever."

They went to Sakura's house. Her parents were out for a month or so, so Sakura was alone in the house. She changed her clothes into a pink, cherry blossomed kimono and tied her hair to a neat bun using chopsticks.

It was already about 11:00am since on the way to Sakura's house they met up with Hinata and Naruto. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto remembered 'somebody's special day' and started teasing and singing at this person.

The two were both going on the memorial day later on as well.

Sasuke waited in Sakura's living room while she was getting dressed. He looked at her family a picture, one of the pictures was the picture of team 7. He stared at Sakura in the picture.

'She still had long hair here.' He thought as Sakura finally came out wearing the kimono. Sasuke just stared at her in awe. He found her really pretty in the pink garment that wrapped around her body tightly. It really showed her curves. He didn't move even when she spoke.

"Okay then, let's go Sasuke-kun." No response. "Sasuke-kun?" She really sounded enthusiastic today. Finally, he snapped out of it.

"Aa." He replied coolly.

Once they stepped into the busy streets of Konoha once again, they spotted their teacher Kakashi in Ichiraku. He was with Kurenai. Everyone seemed to have a date that day…just for a festival. They both went inside to eat their lunch.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei." She smiled at the two as she was going to sit down on one of the stools.

"Ah! Sakura, Sasuke. What are you doing here?" Kakashi looked at the two smiling. 'They must be going to the festival later on. They are so cute together!'

"Well, you DO know that it is HIS birthday today, right?" Sakura was already waiting for her ramen, so was Sasuke.

"Oh, yes…I did! Happy birthday Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi said grinning. Actually, you couldn't really tell since his mask was, as usual, covering his face. Sasuke shook it out and began eating his ramen that was finally served. He really, REALLY did not like it when people greeted him.

"So, Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Hehe, well, I stumbled into Kurenai earlier and she insisted me to go to the festival with her later on. Speaking of which, you two must be going to the festival later on. You two are cute together as a couple!" He gladly exclaimed.

Sakura started blushing furiously and she tried to hide it meanwhile, Sasuke almost choked on the food he was eating.

"Stop it Kakashi, you're killing them, literally." Kurenai was kind of worried for Sasuke and Sakura and warned the perverted teacher. After Sakura and Sasuke ate their ramen, they said goodbye to the teachers and left for the festival.

The whole afternoon, they stayed together and so far, they were both enjoying it. Around 7:30pm, they were walking down the crowded streets of Konoha. It was filled with different kinds of people. As the two were walking Sakura overheard these two people talking about some fireworks that night at 8:00pm.

"Sasuke, let's go to the fireworks display later." Sakura was very excited for it and Sasuke knew that she was and didn't want to see her sad (AWWW!) so he nodded in reply. The two shinobis' walked to a cherry blossom-filled park and sat there at exactly 8:00pm.

They could see the fireworks display as it started. They were alone there and no one would disturb them. Different colors and types of fireworks were appearing. Sakura smiled and stared at the fireworks. Sasuke looked at the fireworks display then turned to see Sakura.

'She is so beautiful like that…What am I saying! Stupid hormones!' Sasuke inwardly cursed. The colors of the fireworks would often reflect at Sakura's green orbs, making a small blush tint his face.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed with joy. From the tip of her eye, Sakura noticed that Sasuke was staring at her so she turned her head to face him.

Their eyes met. Sakura was gave him a reassuring smile that she was really enjoying herself. It was a small yet gentle smile, according to Sasuke. Somehow, it made his iced-heart melt. Now, it came into realization for the two of them that their noses were almost touching.

Just an inch away…

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes as he leaned forward to lunge a soft kiss at Sakura. This surprised Sakura a lot. Her eyes widened when Sasuke did this. It wasn't a French kiss but it sure was passionate. (More passionate than the most passionate thing in the world! Whee!)

Alas, it ended but Sakura didn't want it to. At least now, she had something very important to remember from Sasuke. Once she opened her eyes, it met with Sasuke's and it made her blush. She faced her left so Sasuke couldn't see her as a tomato.

All he did was smirk at her actions. He admits that she was pretty that day and it had to be that day. Knowing that as a fact, Sasuke felt a lot better on his birthday. He had no idea why he had kissed her but it didn't matter since it felt warming.

"Come on. I'll take you home." So Sasuke and Sakura walked together holding hands back to Sakura's house. When they finally reached her house Sakura turned to face Sasuke she hugged Sasuke then whispered low to his ear,

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke." With that she gave Sasuke a small, wrapped up box and opened her door.

"Good night Sasuke"

"Good Night Sakura" Sakura closed the door behind her and Sasuke made his way back to his apartment.

He closed the door behind him and went on his bed. He took out the wrapper of the box and opened it. He saw a teddy bear and got it out of the box.

It was a brown one and it had a locket around it, long enough for someone to wear it. The locket said 'I LOVE YOU'. Sasuke smiled and placed the locket around his neck. He wasn't the certain type of person to wear that but it looked like a locket would actually matter to him for the first time.

"Thank you Sakura." He smiled and whispered low as he was going to sleep.

"Thank you. I was happy you were with me on my birthday, just you." He went to sleep right after.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked my story everyone! Pls. review. I want to know how you feel about this story I dedicated for Sasuke's Birthday. They are so cute together! I can imagine them kissing...AH! (Shrieks like hectic) Anyways, Happy b-day again Sasuke!

Until next year,

Ayumi-Aldaba


End file.
